Hate Me, Don't Hurt Her
by SouthernStars
Summary: Her best friend hated him for something that he did a year ago. He knew it was hurting her and could only hope that she could hate him without hurting her. TrevorCorrie


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'The Suite Life of Zack and Cody' or any related characters. **

**A/N: Okay, so a Trevor/Corrie one-shot from me. I've said it before, but I really should start a story about these two. I've got a plot; I'm just too lazy to actually start. Anyway, I hope you like this.**

_**Hate Me, Don't Hurt Her**_

She stared at his door, urging herself to stop trembling and for the tears she knew were there to not fall. She had to be at least a little composed before she saw him, knowing that he would be surprised to see her again so soon. She'd told him, promised him really, that she would be gone for the afternoon and that he would see her that night and now she was regretting promising him that, as she turned to go, Corrie knew that she would get as far as the elevator before she turned back. The need to see him, the need to be wrapped in his arms, was too strong for her to ignore. So she took a deep breath, forced the tears that had escaped her urging back and raised her fist and knocked on his door. She had his key but she'd left it at home and she hoped her wouldn't admonish her for doing that. Hearing no movement on the other side of the door, Corrie knocked again. Praying desperately that he was there and that she wouldn't have to go and find him. Relief flooded through her when she heard him call something indecipherable and then saw the doorknob twist. The door swung open and she looked up at him, the tears and pain in her bubbling up inside her as he looked down at her, confused.

"Cor? I thought-" Trevor's words died in his throat as she stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his neck as his own arms instinctively wrapped themselves around her. As soon as the movement was complete and the shock of seeing her again had subsided, worry washed over him and he held her tighter as she breathed deeply. He'd never seen her like this before; it was probably the only part of her he hadn't seen. He knew because he'd seen her cheerful and bubbly, excited and incoherent, serious and somber and sad and scared. But he'd never seen her tired and worn. And that fact was what probably scared him the most.

Corrie breathed in his scent, her arms tightening as she felt the tears she'd been fighting begin to escape. Burying her face deeper into his neck, Corrie desperately wanted to stem the flow but had no idea how too. Instead, the tears flowed, soaking her cheeks and his neck. He knew that she was crying, she could tell by the way he lifted her off her feet and tightened his hold on her. It didn't matter that she wasn't sobbing or trying to move her face so her tears didn't fall on him, he knew. Feeling him rub his hand in a circle on her back, Corrie broke and the sobs she'd been fighting tumbled out of her, she clung to him desperately and knew that if she'd still been standing her knees would have buckled.

"Shhhh, baby, its okay." Trevor whispered, worry etched on his face as he shut the door and found his way to an arm chair. Sitting down in it, Trevor managed to rearrange Corrie so her legs were partially draped over the armrest and her face could still hide in his neck. Rubbing her back, Trevor could only guess what had put her like this and even then several possible answers came into his head. He pushed them aside, knowing that his sobbing girlfriend was more important than wild guesses about why she was in tears. Kissing the side of her head gently, Trevor felt slightly relieved when she slowly began to calm down. Hiccoughing ever now and then, Corrie turned her head from where it had been hiding to look at the side of her boyfriends face.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, breaking the deafening silence they were in. Trevor shook his head, shifting her slightly on his lap so he could see her properly.

"It's fine; just don't scare me like that again." He said and ran a hand through her hair as she closed her eyes and snuggled into him.

"I'm sorry for that too." She said and then bit her lip as she knew the question she'd been dreading was about to leave his mouth.

"What happened baby?" He asked it gently, his hand stroking through dark curls again as his thumb rubbed soothing circles over her waist. Corrie closed her eyes for a moment, wondering how long his patience would hold if she stalled. Opening her eyes again, Corrie looked up as his blue eyes flicked down. They met and she sighed.

"I don't know. We were sitting down at a café after the movie, all four of us. It was _fine_ Trevor, we were all having fun and then London started talking about her boyfriend and Maddie, Mary-Margaret and I were laughing as she went on about him," Corrie squeezed her eyes shut as the memory became more vivid in her mind. Trevor's thumb and hand had stilled as Corrie went to continue. "And then London asked me about you and Maddie, I don't know, snorted, I think and I guess I asked her what was wrong. That was a mistake." Corrie said bitterly and Trevor sighed.

"What did she say?" He asked quietly and Corrie shook her head violently, Trevor sighed again knowing that she didn't want to answer as much as she didn't want to remember. After a moment, he felt her shift and knew she was going to speak.

"She said that it was stupid of me to be with someone like you, that I was a passing interest and that she gave it another two weeks and you'd leave me. She said that _I_ was stupid to think that you cared about me, that you were only interested in one thing and that I would be lucky to hold onto you for another month at the most. She told me to give up and just wait until you broke up with me, then it wouldn't hurt and I could go back to the guys I usually date, the ones who were bound to not hurt me. She hates you, she really hates you." Corrie finished brokenly, her eyes filling with tears as she hid her face in his neck again. Feeling the hurt well up in her again as she recalled the cold tone Maddie had spoken in. Trevor felt fury rise and mingle with worry as Corrie sobbed softly against his neck. Forcing the anger back down, he rubbed her back gently.

"It's okay Cor." He whispered and Corrie moved into him more, trembling against him violently.

"It hurts. I-I just want her to accept us." She whimpered and Trevor closed his eyes as Corrie sobbed.

"I know. Baby, I know that." He said, mentally making a note to talk a certain blonde girl as soon as he could.

"I'm tired Trevor." Corrie whispered, feeling both physically and mentally exhausted. An exhaustion that only came after sobbing for a long time. Trevor didn't respond, instead his hand slipped under her legs and he stood, his other hand slipping to support her lower back as he carried her into his room. Placing her down on his unmade bed, Trevor grabbed one of his shirts and handed to her as she discarded her jeans and shirt and slipped on his. The shirt fell to her mid thigh and Corrie didn't care as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him.

"I love you Corrie." He whispered into her hair and she closed her eyes firmly, feeling Maddie's words stab at her like knives as he spoke.

"I love you too." She mumbled into his shoulder. Trevor sighed before kissing her gently and watching as she climbed into his bed.

As soon as he was sure she was fast asleep, Trevor grabbed his wallet, phone and room key and headed out the door. He wasn't worried about Corrie waking up and panicking about him not being in the room, she would sleep for a few hours and that gave him plenty of time to do what he wanted to do. As soon as he'd scribbled a note, just in case she did wake up. Trevor slipped out of the room and shut the door. Scrolling through his contacts he hit call when he came to the number he wanted and raised it to his ear.

"Hello?" London Tipton nearly always answered her phone and Trevor was grateful that she did.

"London, its Trevor." He said tersely and prepared himself for answering her incessant questions about who he was and how he had gotten her number.

"Oh. You heard about this afternoon then?" London asked and he nearly smiled, he knew how freaked out London could become around Corrie sometimes but was well aware that while the heiress could panic about his girlfriend, she cared deeply for her and considered Corrie one of her best friends.

"Yes. What can you tell me about it?" He asked and London sighed.

"Maddie just let loose. As soon as I mentioned you and Corrie's face lit up, she'd seemed to have had enough. It was weird and scary; Maddie was really mean to her and made it pretty clear she wanted Corrie to have nothing to do with you." London said seriously, the usual cheerfulness she displayed in check as she spoke.

"Was Corrie alright? Did she retaliate?" Trevor asked and really did smile as he mentally saw London shake her head in response to his question.

"Oh, you're not here. Um, no, she didn't. She just sat there and took it. It was really horrible Trevor, she was ready to cry and Maddie just kept going. Mary-Margaret and I both made an attempt at stopping her, but she wouldn't stop. She really hates you." London said, stating a fact that Trevor knew already.

"I know and it's killing Corrie. London, what do I do?" He asked exasperatedly, rubbing a hand over his face and leaning against his door.

"Wow. Someone _asked_ me for _advice_," London gasped, shocked beyond belief, before remembering that Trevor needed help. "Sorry. Trevor, you really need to talk to Maddie first. Tell her that no matter what she wants, you're going to stick around. She hates you for what you did to her and no matter what Corrie, Mary-Margaret or I say; she wants to prove to Corrie and everyone else that you're exactly what she thinks you are." London said and Trevor groaned.

"You mean, she wants me to hurt Corrie so she'll stop hurting?" He asked and London made a sound that Trevor could really decipher.

"They don't call you 'Merit Scholar' for nothing do they?" She asked and he laughed.

"No. Thanks London. Is Maddie working?" He asked moving towards the elevators as he spoke.

"Uh-huh. Corrie's got the shift after her." London said absently and Trevor hit the down button.

"I know. My girlfriend, remember?" He said and London made another noise that told him she was bored with the conversation now that she'd made her sentiments known. Trevor rolled his eyes as he stepped into the elevator.

"Uh-huh. I've got to call Daddy. I think he's in Norwega." London said and hung up even as Trevor spoke.

"That would also be known as Norway." He muttered before snapping his phone shut and stepping out of the elevator as it opened to the lobby of the Tipton Hotel. Glancing over at the Candy Counter, Trevor rolled his eyes when he saw three blonde heads standing there, one behind the counter and two in front. Walking down the steps Trevor leaned against the side of the counter as Maddie laughed at Zack who was shamelessly trying to flirt with her. He watched for a moment before Cody nodded toward him, indicating to Maddie that someone was waiting for her services.

"What can I get you sir?" Still smiling Maddie turned to him and her smile disappeared as she looked at Trevor's stormy eyes.

"How about the what-the-hell-were-you-doing bar?" He snapped at her and her eyes and expression both became cold.

"I've never heard of that bar, is it good?" Zack began to move forward only to be collared by Cody and dragged away as Maddie and Trevor faced off.

"Telling _your_ girlfriend the truth!" She spat at him and he barely flinched at her tone.

"The truth? About what Madeline?" Trevor asked, his jaw setting as his eyes flared with anger.

"You. I'm only trying to make sure she doesn't get hurt!" Maddie fired back, anger leaping into her expression at the use of her full name and the fact that he was arguing back.

"It seems to me that you're making _sure_ she gets hurt. For God's sake Maddie, you've really hurt her this time or couldn't you see that when you tore into her?" Trevor asked furiously, keeping his voice low as he glared at the blonde and wondered how he could have liked her in the first place.

"I was only telling her to be prepared when you broke her heart." Maddie snapped at him, her eyes blazing and Trevor clenched his fist.

"Stop hurting her because you still are! Jesus, Maddie why are you still not over it? We were together for what? A month?" Trevor asked and Maddie drew back as if he had slapped her as the words whipped through the air. Cursing at himself when he saw her expression, Trevor ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Yeah. We were together for a month and than you just left. There was no goodbye or anything Trevor, you just left and I don't think you realized how much I liked you. It really hurt me that you left, without warning, without a goodbye. You were the first guy that I actually liked because I could talk about something with you and that's one of the things that made me really like you in the first place. You really, really hurt me and then," Maddie paused for a moment. Trying to collect her thoughts as Trevor watched her. "Then you come back here, after a year, acting like nothing ever happened between us and falling for my best friend who knew about you but felt for you anyway. Do you have any idea how much that hurts? The first guy I really liked, really felt something for, leaves after what he deems as a 'fling' and then a year later, shows up again and immediately falls for my one of my closest friends, who not only knows about you but knows how hurt I was, but still makes the decision to be with you as well. What should I make of that?" Maddie asked and Trevor stared at her in complete disbelief. For a moment, he couldn't form coherent thought or sentences and then he sighed.

"Maddie, I'm sorry. I really am. I know I was a jerk, I know I shouldn't have left and not said anything to you, I know I shouldn't have acted like what happened didn't, but you've got to understand that I love Corrie. Maddie, you can't hold onto a one month relationship just because you really liked me. I really liked you too and maybe I did think about you after I left, but I got over it and then I came back and I met Corrie. Maddie, I don't care if you hate me. I really don't, but don't hate Corrie for loving me. Don't hurt her because of me." Trevor said softly and Maddie sighed.

"Why should I?" She asked firmly, tears glittering in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Because it hurts Corrie to know that you hate me, it hurts her every time you disappear when I'm brought up. Everything you do when it involves me, is killing her. Hate me all you Maddie, hate me for leaving, hate me for making you like me the way you did, make up things that'll help you sleep at night. Just don't put Corrie in the middle of it, don't hurt Corrie to hurt me." Trevor said and Maddie didn't respond. Trevor looked at her for a moment longer, before pushing off the counter and walking to the elevators. Glancing back, he saw Maddie in the same place, motionless as a single tear dripped down her cheek. Sighing, he stepped into the elevator and leaned against the wall as the doors closed and it moved smoothly upwards.

He really regretted what he'd done to Maddie. Nothing would change the fact that he wished he had handled it differently. But even now, looking back on it, he realized Maddie had never given any indication that she cared about him more deeply than she let on. Looking back, they'd never had more than a few easy conversations and two make-out sessions. He knew he should have said goodbye, knew that he should have seen her before he left but he'd been so busy packing and arranging and completing assignments that saying goodbye to her had slipped his mind. Opening the door to his room, Trevor slipped in and shut the door. Maddie was hurting, he knew that, hurting over something she'd never told him about, hurting because he'd fallen in love with someone else, someone who wasn't her and Trevor knew he would never really understand that, even if he'd wanted to.

Walking into the bedroom, Trevor discarded his shoes and hooded-jumper and slid into bed beside Corrie. Instinctively, she rolled over and snuggled into him, her face peaceful as he wrapped his arms around her. Kissing her forehead and then her mouth, Trevor watched as her eyes drifted open sleepily.

"Hi." She murmured and one of her arms slipped around him as she kissed him again.

"Hi." He whispered, rubbing a hand over her back, feeling the material of his shirt bunch and flow with his hand movement.

"Does Maddie still hate me?" Corrie asked and Trevor smiled sadly, knowing she wanted it to be a dream.

"She never hated you baby, it was all to do with me." He said softly and Corrie's eyes drifted shut as she moved her head so it was nestled on his shoulder.

"I love you." She mumbled and Trevor sighed and kissed her head.

"I love you too." He replied as her small hand gripped some of his wife beater and her breathing became even. Trevor stared at the ceiling, which was slowly becoming less visible as the sun continued to sink from the sky, and hoped that Maddie would hate him from now on, without hurting Corrie.

**A/N: Okay, so I'm not sure how good this was. I was trying to get across a bitter Maddie, and the bitter Maddie turned out to be a bitch. Which was completely accidental, I really like Maddie on the show. It was just the way she came across. That wasn't exactly done right, anyway. I hope you got what was going on. Anyway, I hope you got some enjoyment out of it! **


End file.
